dawnodawnotemufandomcom-20200215-history
Kristoff
|zdjęcie = 4x04 Kristoff.png |pochodzenie = Arendelle |miejsce zamieszkania = Zamek Arendelle |status = żyje |gatunek = człowiek |płeć = mężczyzna |oczy = niebieskie |włosy = blond |zajęcie = dostawca lodu w Arendelle |debiut = "Opowieść o dwóch siostrach" |aktor = Scott Michael Foster |więcej = tak }} Kristoff to postać pojawiająca się w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Opowieść o dwóch siostrach czwartego sezonu. W jego rolę wciela się Scott Michael Foster. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Kristoff jest sierotą. Jako dziecko zaprzyjaźnił się z reniferem Svenem i razem z nim został przygarnięty przez skalne trolle, wśród których obaj dorastali. Niegdyś przyjaźnił się z pasterzem z Zaczarowanego Lasu, Davidem. Kristoff zaręczył się z Anną, której siostra to Elsa, królowa Arendelle. W czasie zbliżania się ślubu nieoczekiwanie wyszła na jaw tajemnica dotycząca zmarłych rodziców obu sióstr - odkryto bowiem, że para królewska zginęła w podróży nie na Wyspy Północne, ale do miejsca zwanego Misthaven. Anna, nie mówiąc Elsie, udaje się w podróż, jaką odbyli jej rodzice. thumb|Kristoff odwraca uwagę [[Elsa|Elsy.]] Kristoff opiekował się swoim reniferem Svenem, gdy Elsa − szukając siostry − przyszła do niego i zapytała o to, czy wie, gdzie jest jego przyszła żona. Ten grał na zwłokę i mówił, że załatwia różne przedślubne sprawunki. Jednak Elsa domyśliła się, że kłamie, i kazała powiedzieć mu prawdę. Elsa wybiegła na zewnątrz, a Kristoff pobiegł za nią do portu. Tam powiedział jej, by nie martwiła się o siostrę, bo płynie do Misthaven, a jego mieszkańcy znają tą krainę pod nazwą Zaczarowany Las. Został przy królowej, by nie czuła się sama. Podczas pobytu w sali zamkowej Kristoff powiedział Elsie, żeby nie martwiła się o Annę, bo widział, jak pokonała wilki, śnieżnego potwora i Hansa. Przekonał królową, by nie płynęła za siostrą i została w królestwie. Gdy jeden z jej generałów przybył z wiadomością, że armia księcia Hansa zbiera się w Górach Południowych, zaproponował, że zna te rejony i może iść ich szpiegować. Elsa zabroniła mu podkradać się w pobliże, pomimo że doskonale znał ten teren. Gdy ona z dowódcami opracowywała plan operacyjny, Kristoff zignorował rozkaz władczyni i dowiedział się, że Hans spróbuje przejąć królestwo za pomocą urny z Północnej Doliny. Przedmiot był obdarzony właściwościami więzienia ludzi posiadających magię. By uniknąć wojny i niepotrzebnego przelania krwi, Elsa zdecydowała się towarzyszyć ukochanemu siostry do tego punktu. Na miejscu, nie chciała jej niszczyć od razu, pomimo nacisków Kristoffa. Dyskusję przerwali im Hans z trzema braćmi. Elsa zablokowała dwóch swą magią, ostrzami sopli wymierzonymi w gardło, a Kristoff powalił mieczem trzeciego. Został jednak zaskoczony przez Hansa od tyłu. Ona zgodziła się oddać urnę Hansowi, a Kristoffowi kazała odnaleźć Annę i ocalić Arendelle. Ten zobaczył jednak, że biały płyn, jaki został wylany z urny, utworzył się w kobietę o identycznej mocy, co Elsa. Za nazwanie takich ludzi jak ona "potworem", Hans został zamrożony przez kobietę. Elsa była jej wdzięczna za ratunek i upewniła ją, że Kristoff to jej przyjaciel. thumb|left|Kristoff spotyka [[Anna|Annę, która wróciła z Zaczarowanego Lasu.]] Anna − przeniesiona z Zaczarowanego Lasu do Arendelle przez Mrocznego − spotkała się z Kristoffem, kiedy ten karmił Svena w stajni. Narzeczony ucieszył się na jej powrót, ale dziewczyna przyznała, że jej rodzice rzeczywiście pragnęli zmienić Elsę. Nie wiedziała, jak to przekazać siostrze. Mężczyzna dowiedział się od Anny, że kobieta z urny to jej ciotka o imieniu Ingrid. Jego narzeczona podejrzewała ją o oszustwo, ponieważ nie było o niej żadnej wzmianki w kronikach, książkach królestwa czy na portretach. Powiedziała o tym Kristoffowi i poprosiła go, by był jej zasłoną dymną w pałacu, przed ciotką. Nie powiadomiła jej i siostry o tym, co odkryła w Misthaven, o chęci odebrania magii Elsie. Nie wiedziała, że Ingrid podsłuchała tę rozmowę. thumb|Kristoff próbuje chronić narzeczoną. Kristoff pomógł przyszłej szwagierce i ukochanej poszukać urny w dawnym pokoju Ingrid, we wschodnim skrzydle pałacu. Stał na straży, gdyby ich ciotka pojawiła się w okolicy. Siostra poprzedniej królowej rzuciła klątwę rozbitych wyobrażeń na siostrzenicę Annę. Gdy ona, wbrew jej planom, uwięziła siostrę w urnie i ocknęła się spod działania czaru, chciała ją udusić magią. Została powstrzymana przez Kristoffa, który z kilofem w ręku chciał bronić narzeczonej. Ingrid rozpoznała w ich oczach, że widzą w niej potwora. Dlatego postanowiła nim się stać i zamroziła całe Arendelle. Po drugiej klątwie thumb|left|[[Anna i Kristoff w tonącej skrzyni.]] Trzydzieści lat później, lód stopniał. Zmarznięci Anna z Kristoffem zauważyli kilka włókien złotej słomy. Anna podniosła jedną i dotarło do niej, że był tu Rumpelsztyk i musi mieć urnę z Elsą. Mieli go doścignąć, ale Hans w porozumieniu z Czarnobrodym powstrzymali ich. Zanim wrzucili ich do morza w skrzyni, obok miejsca spoczynku poprzedniej królowej, Gerdy, zdradzili im, że byli zamrożeni przez trzy dekady. Skrzynia nasiąkała wodą. Sytuacja stała się na tyle niebezpieczna, że Anna zaczęła mówić Kristoffowi przysięgę małżeńską. On powstrzymał ją, ale woda sięgała już im do szyi. Wyznali sobie miłość, a gdy wydawało się, że utoną, uratowała ich Elsa. Naszyjnik w kształcie płatka śniegu był jednocześnie Gwiazdą Życzeń, kupioną niegdyś przez rodziców Elsy od Czarnobrodego. Elsa, o czystym sercu, odzyskała go i zażyczyła sobie, by Anna była z nią. Gwiazda Życzeń zadziałała i sprowadziła skrzynię z Anną oraz Kristoffem do Storybrooke, a obok nich list od Gerdy do córek. Anna zrozumiała, że miała ów artefakt cały czas przy sobie i ucieszyła się na widok siostry. Emma zabrała ich do sióstr zakonnych, które opracowywały w Granny's Diner eliksir niwelujący działanie klątwy rozbitych wyobrażeń, rzuconej tutaj przez Ingrid. Najcenniejszym składnikiem miał być włos Anny, osoby, która już była pod działaniem zaklęcia. Na miejscu okazało się, że siostry zakonne − wróżki zniknęły. Dlatego podążyli do biura szeryfa, gdzie David Nolan przywitał się radośnie z Kristoffem. David i Anna przedstawili się, po czym Mary Margaret kazała córce zamknąć siebie i męża w osobnych celach. Wręczyła jej brata, a Elsa, na polecenie Davida, przykuła kajdankami Kristoffa do solidnego biurka. Emma zaczęła płakać, ale matka upewniła ją, że ich uratuje. Anna i Elsa przytuliły się, a roztrzaskane kawałki lustra dotarły do oczu ich bliskich. Pod wpływem zaklęcia, Kristoff stał się opryskliwy wobec Anny. Pokłócił się nawet z Davidem i nazwał go pastuchem. Sam usłyszał, że jest dostawcą lodu i niepotrzebnie jest w Storybrooke, skoro niedługo będzie tutaj mnóstwo zamrożonej wody. Regina, w pościgu za Emmą i ubrana w strój z Zaczarowanego Lasu, trafiła do biura szeryfa. Chciała zabrać małego Neala − brata Emmy − za to, że jego matka zdradziła ją. Kristoff i Anna zostali odesłani w miejsce, skąd się pojawili - na plażę. Tam Kristoff pokłócił się z narzeczoną, a ona, idąc za nim, poślizgnęła się o butelkę z listem matki. Rozbiła ją o głowę ukochanego, przez co go ogłuszyła i przeczytała przesyłkę. Uradowało to ją i podziękowała mężczyźnie. To doprowadziło do śmierci Ingrid i zakończenia działania zaklęcia rzuconego na miasto. thumb|Kristoff i [[Anna wracają do Arendelle.]] Anna widziała, jak Elsa nad granicą miasta roztopiła lodowy mur, lecz Emma ostrzegła ją przed przekraczaniem jej. Na linii powstał czar maskujący, a Anna dopiero wtedy powiedziała siostrze o podboju Arendelle przez Hansa i jego rodzeństwo. Elsa kazała Emmie znaleźć sposób na natychmiastowy powrót do ich ojczyzny. Dopiero Gold, wiedząc, jakie Anna stanowi zagrożenie dla jego planów, znalazł im portal do Arendelle. Powiedział to grupie przez kontrolowanego Haka. Na miejscu, Anna podziękowała Emmie z jej rodzicami za opiekę nad siostrą. Wyraziła chęć natychmiastowego strącenia Hansa z tronu, a Kristoff przypomniał jej, że zaraz po tym mogą wziąć ślub. Następnie mężczyzna z kobietami wrócił do Arendelle. Kiedy dwie siostry odzyskały królestwo, Kristoff i Anna dokonali ostatnie przygotowania do ślubu. Rodzina Występy Dawno, dawno temu Sezon 4 Ciekawostki * Kristoff jest oparty na postaci o tym samym imieniu z filmu Kraina lodu Disneya. * ABC opisuje Kristoffa następująco: "Ten przystojny, serdeczny mężczyzna tnący lód i będący solą ziemi spędził większość swego życia sam (jeśli nie liczyć jego renifera). Ma czasem gburowatą postawę, która może ukryć jego głęboką miłość do Anny i jej siostry, Elsy. Kiedy po raz pierwszy spotykamy Kristoffa w Dawno, dawno temu, dostosowuje się on do życia w zamku - w tym do spania w pomieszczeniu po raz pierwszy w życiu".http://tvline.com/2014/06/07/once-upon-a-time-season-4-casting-frozen-elsa-anna-kristoff/ * Początkowo grający Kristoffa Scott Michael Foster miał nosić perukę, ponieważ jego włosy były zbyt krótkie, jednak zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu, gdyż uznano, że Foster nie wygląda dobrze w peruce.http://www.glamour.com/entertainment/blogs/obsessed/2014/09/once-upon-a-times-scott-michae Przypisy }} en:Kristoff nl:Kristoff zh:Kristoff it:Kristoff fr:Kristoff pt-br:Kristoff ru:Кристофф de:Kristoff Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z Arendelle Kategoria:Postacie z Dawno, dawno temu Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4